


talk to you tomorrow?

by jennycaakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bunkers, End of the World, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycaakes/pseuds/jennycaakes
Summary: The delinquents are all sent to different bunkers to wait out the radiation. It's really, really hard to have a crush on someone you know you aren't going to see for awhile.





	

**Station 002b Logged In**  
(Personal Chat Mode Activated)   
Username: M Green  
Timestamp: 21:05:19

 **M Green:  
** not that it’s important  
but we are TOTALLY running out of coffee here  
and I may or may not need coffee to survive 

 **N Miller:**  
You don’t need coffee to survive Monty  
I can guarantee

 **M Green:**  
yes I do you don’t know my life

 **N Miller:**  
We ran out of coffee two months ago  
And I’m alive  
Please save the whining for someone who cares

Monty rocked back in his seat and fought a smile, watching as each letter popped up as Miller typed them. It had almost been seven months since all of humanity was forced underground to wait out the waves of radiation that were threatening them, which meant it had almost been seven months since Monty’s gotten to see Miller. 

Back then it didn’t matter. They were friends, sure. But all of the delinquents couldn’t be assigned to the same nuclear shelter, so they split up. Bellamy in this one, Clarke in that one. Harper and Monty were in the same one. They needed the brains of the young (and the energy of the young) to keep the different shelters running. That was all fine and dandy, Monty and Harper being in the same shelter, until they broke up.

They still worked well together and they were still friends, but it was awkward having to see your ex every day when you weren’t sleeping together anymore. Like, sometimes Monty saw her and was like _dude, I’ve seen you naked before, and you’ve seen me naked, and we have to help keep this shelter running and the naked thing is kind of holding me up_. 

All of the shelters were linked through a communications system that Monty and Raven managed to hook up before the great exodus, which means all of the delinquents could still talk to one another. But it was hard. Because Monty’s developed a crush on a boy he can’t see, can’t hear, and can’t touch. And they still have another five months until they can breach the surface. 

 **M Green:**  
hows Bellamy been?

 **N Miller:**  
Going through Clarke Withdrawal  
But to be fair that started like, day two of being in here

 **M Green:**  
haha  
I still don’t understand why they chose to go to separate bunkers

 **N Miller:**  
Something about nobility  
And denying feelings  
And shared leadership  
What about Harper?

 **M Green:**  
she’s really taking to the medical training that Jackson’s giving her  
she helped with a birth the other day  
I watched from a distance and am now temporarily afraid of vaginas 

 **N Miller:**  
I’m glad that when humanity finds these logged chats in 1000 years

 **M Green:**  
stop it

 **N Miller:  
** It will be on record that Monty Green was afraid of vaginas 

 **M Green:**  
you’re the worst

 **N Miller:**  
Historians will love it

* * *

It was completely unfair knowing that the guy you’re totally in love with is really only twenty miles from you, but crossing that distance to see him would probably get you killed. Twenty miles wasn’t that far. But when radiation soaked up the world it might as well have been the other side of the universe. 

“Miller.” Bellamy ducked his head into the tech-room with a frown on his face. “I need your help.” 

Miller was on his feet at once, having already said goodnight to Monty and instead was just staring at the glowing green screen with Monty’s parting words on it. 

 **Station 002b Logged Off**  
(Personal Chat Mode Deactivated)  
Username: M Green  
Timestamp: 21:48:12

He followed Bellamy down the twisting hallways of their shelter, half structure and half cave, until they ended up in the medical room. On the bed was lying one of the younger girls, maybe around 13, and she didn’t look very well. 

“Radiation?” Miller asked softly, watching as Abby dabbed at the girl’s forehead. Their choices of who went into which shelter was very careful and very thought out. It separated Clarke and Abby, but they both agreed it would be the best hope for their people. 

“No,” Abby said sharply. “It’s a flu. Which might be worse.” She looked up to Bellamy who was stone faced, fighting his feelings off his face. “Can you go through our cabinets?” she asked. “And reach out to Futya.” 

That’s another thing the shelters had done, forced Grounders and Skaikru together. Only those willing and heavily vetted made it through the process. They couldn’t have war breaking out in the shelters while they all struggled to stay alive. While Skaikru dispersed their own people, Grounders did the same. Futya was a doctor from Azgeda and might have knowledge of the flu. 

“Got it,” Bellamy said with a nod. 

“Miller,” Abby called for him, giving him an assignment as well. 

They got to work.

It was dangerous when people got sick in the shelter. Sickness spread quickly and with a lack of sunlight and short on vitamins it was already hard to stay healthy as it was. Soon the shelter was sectioned off in quarantined areas and everyone was on lockdown for 36 hours. 

Miller and Bellamy had ended up in the same space, near the center of the shelter, so they could easily speak with various people if they needed to get some message around. And while it was nice to have his friend, Miller kept looking off toward the tech room. 

“Everyone understands that we can’t be on the computer whenever we want,” Bellamy said after following his gaze for the tenth time that evening. 

“Someone’ll worry,” Miller muttered.

“You mean Monty?” Bellamy asked, allowing himself to smile. Miller scowled at him. “I know you talk to him all the time,” Bellamy said. “It’s okay, Miller. He’ll understand.”

* * *

Monty stared at the screen and waited. But nothing. And nothing. And more nothing. 

 **Station 001a Inactive**  
Last Active: 08/15 21:52:12

Monty wasn’t one to bite his nails, but the stress of wondering what was going on in Miller’s shelter and the fact that he didn’t have any basis for information was making him nervous.

 **Station 003c Logged In**  
(Personal Chat Mode Activated)  
Username: C Griffin  
Timestamp: 17:42:11

 **C Griffin:**  
Any idea why 001a is inactive?

 **M Green**  
no and honestly I might be a little worried  
it’s been days since I talked to anyone there  
what about you? have you talked to them?

 **C Griffin:**  
Mom sent out an emergency alert to the medical teams but no explanation   
Also don’t tell anyone because we don’t want people to worry  
They must still be on quarantine 

 **M Green:**  
QUARANTINE   
how BAD are we TALKING HERE

 **C Griffin:**  
I don’t know Monty   
The only place we can have full conversations is here  
And it happened after everyone was in bed and no one was online  
But Mom can handle it  
And Bellamy  
And Miller  
They’re capable, okay?

 **M Green:**  
yeah cool cool cool cool cool 

 **C Griffin:**  
Breathe, okay?   
I’ll check back tomorrow

 **M Green:**  
okay okay I get that you have like weird leadership qualities  
but you’re allowed to tell me if you’re worried you know

 **C Griffin:**  
I’m worried

 **M Green:**  
ok thank you I feel better now

 **C Griffin:**  
Talk soon.

 **Station 003c Logged Off**  
(Personal Chat Mode Deactivated)  
Username: C Griffin  
Timestamp: 17:46:52

Even knowing what had prevented from 001a from logging in, Monty was still stressed. A medical emergency could really mean anything, and the fact that they’d been placed on quarantine was making him worry more. If it had been something like the birth of a baby or a simple cold then they wouldn’t need to go on quarantine. 

God, Monty hated the fact that they were all in different shelters. 

He couldn’t stop worrying. 

* * *

 **Station 001a Logged In  
** (Group Communication Mode Activated)  
Username: B Blake  
Timestamp: 07:18:12

 **B Blake:**  
To all listening, 001a had a flu scare. There was a young girl, Penelope, who spiked with symptoms. Thankfully Futya had seen the sickness before and was able to treat it. Penelope is recovering well and no longer contagious. 

 **R Reyes:**  
thank God you’re all okay

 **C Griffin:**  
How’s Mom?

 **B Blake:**  
Resting, it was a long night. 

 **H McIntyre:**  
anyone else sick?

 **B Blake:**  
No, we’re all clear.

* * *

Miller was over living underground. He missed the sun. And he desperately wanted to see the ocean. And the air down here felt stale. 

He’d already read everything in their library a dozen times and was now bored out of his skull. He wished, not for the first time, that he was like Clarke and could focus on medicine, or like Raven and build something out of nothing, or like Monty who could always find something to work on. 

Bellamy settled into the seat beside him and heaved a great sigh. He was bored, too. 

“Only another few months,” Bellamy said.

Miller sighed as well. “Only another few months,” he echoed. 

* * *

 **Station 002b Logged In  
** (Personal Chat Mode Activated)  
Username: M Green  
Timestamp: 07:07:17

 **M Green:**  
well maybe I could start typing up books here  
and we can send them like files to you?

 **N Miller:**  
I’ll be okay

 **M Green:**  
bellamy says you’ve started talking to yourself

 **N Miller:**  
I’m bored out of my fucking mind Monty  
But you probably have other things to do  
Seriously don’t worry about it

 **M Green:**  
I miss when we could all hang out by the fire or something  
and get super drunk  
and see the sun

 **N Miller:**  
I miss you  
Gotta go  
Bellamy has a planned conference or something

 **M Green:**  
wait  
miller

 **N Miller:**  
Yeah?

 **M Green:**  
I miss you too  
talk to you tomorrow?

 **N Miller:**  
Talk to you tomorrow

 **Station 001a Logged Off**  
(Personal Chat Mode Deactivated)  
Username: N Miller  
Timestamp: 07:48:10

* * *

When Monty thought about how long it had been since he’d seen the sun, it tended to make days a little longer. Today in front of the sunlamp he zoned out so bad that someone had to tap him when his time was up. Even giving himself something to look forward to, to all of the delinquents being back together again, couldn’t get him out of one of his ruts.

After his work day Monty set off to the library, finding a book that wasn’t on the list Miller had sent him, and took it to the tech lab. He started typing.

At night, after getting into bed, there was a knock. He looked up to find Harper. 

“Hey,” she said. 

“Hey. Can’t sleep?” he asked. Harper shook her head and Monty wiggled over, giving her room to join him. 

Just because they’d broken up didn’t mean they weren’t friends. 

Harper climbed into bed and curled up to Monty’s side without hesitation. It was something familiar, but it still felt out of place. They stopped doing anything sexual months ago. Still, Monty longed for some form of intimacy and this, sharing a bed, was nice. What wasn’t nice was when Harper’s hands started wandering and Monty had to pull back, eyebrows furrowed. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“We stopped this,” he reminded her.

Harper tipped her head to the side. “Monty,” she started, but he shook his head. Even if it was just sex without any sort of feelings behind them, he couldn’t get pulled back into that endless cycle again. 

“There’s someone else,” Monty said. It felt ridiculous to put that into words. Harper tipped her head to the other side and waited for the explanation. “They’re in a different shelter,” he murmured, ducking his head. “And it’s not… anything official. But.”

Harper leaned back, a smile on her face. Monty was thankful that they’d been able to remain friends. “It feels disloyal, somehow?”

Monty sighed. “They don’t even know how I feel,” he said. “It’s ridiculous. I know it’s ridiculous.” 

They sat in silence for a moment. “Sorry I tried to make a move,” she said, still with a little smile. 

Monty laughed. “It’s okay.” He dropped his head into his hands. “I just feel dumb.”

“Monty Green. Dumb? Never.” She nudged him encouragingly. “It can be hard,” she said. “But we’ll be out of here soon. Right?” 

Right. 

* * *

 **Station 003c Logged On  
** (Personal Chat Mode Activated)  
Username: J Jordan  
Timestamp: 11:11:12

 **J Jordan:**  
no but i honestly think raven is going to kill murphy  
HOW WERE THEY ALLOWED TO STAY IN THE SAME BUNKER 

 **M Green:**  
hahahaha oh no

 **J Jordan:**  
at least i’m not stuck there with them  
raven on chat today was going crazy for real 

 **M Green:**  
I can imagine!!  
at least she has octavia too  
how’s clarke?

 **J Jordan:**  
she can sense when i’m in one of my moods  
so she starts throwing things at me until i smile  
which is really nice of her  
i’m lucky to have her in this bunker i guess

 **M Green:**  
haha   
you guess

 **J Jordan:**  
obviously i’d rather be with you  
miss you monty

 **M Green:**  
I miss you too jasper  
so listen I have this weird problem?

 **J Jordan:**  
i love weird problems  
what’s up?

 **M Green:**  
when you just said that you missed me right now like six seconds ago  
I was sad right  
but when miller told me he missed me a few days ago  
I was BLUSHING

 **J Jordan:**  
oh man  
you and miller? 

 **M Green:**  
not like that  
not yet  
maybe not ever  
but

 **J Jordan:**  
fucking end of the world bunkers 

 **M Green:**  
I know it’s honestly the worst but at least we’re not dead

 **J Jordan:**  
his dad’s in 3c with me right  
super cool dude

 **M Green:**  
insightful thanks  
so like what do I do  
do I tell him  
or just wait it out  
it’s probably not real anyway  
just like weird computer love

 **J Jordan:**  
nah miller’s been into you since mount weather dude

 **M Green:**  
uhhhh WHAT

 **J Jordan:**  
but he had bryan   
who’s annoying as fuck in this bunker by the way  
and he’s a loyal dude

 **M Green:**  
it’s still hilarious to me that you’re stuck with bryan  
HOWEVER  
what the hell are you talking about

 **J Jordan:**  
for real everyone could see it  
and i swore that you two were gonna–

 **Station 002b Alert**  
CONNECTIVITY ISSUES  
Timestamp: 11:23:12

“Shit,” Monty burst. He leaned back, scanning the computers looking for a sign of something wrong. “Shit!” 

 **M Green:**  
jasper are you there?

 **Station 002b Alert**  
CONNECTIVITY ISSUES - MESSAGE UNABLE TO SEND 

“You’ve got to be seriously kidding me,” Monty huffed. He pushed himself out of his seat and climbed under the desk where the computer was stationed, looking at the wires. Something looked slightly disconnected so he pushed it in before climbing back out. “Please work,” he murmured.

 **M Green:**  
jasper??

 **Station 002b Alert**  
CONNECTIVITY ISSUES - MESSAGE UNABLE TO SEND

“This is not good.”

* * *

Miller slammed his hand down on the table and cursed. Loudly. 

 **Station 002b Inactive**  
Last Active: 09/02 11:23:12

Bellamy ducked his head into the room and Miller didn’t move. He just stared at the screen, waiting for something to change. 

“It’s almost been a week,” Miller said, so low and so powerful that even he was afraid of the quiet rage in his voice. “What. Happened.”

Bellamy shook his head and slowly walked into the room. “I don’t know, Miller. Don’t think the worst.” Miller twisted to look over his shoulder, glaring at Bellamy. “I know you’re worried,” he said. “So am I. Okay? But until we really know–”

“How are we going to _really know_ ,” Miller snapped. “Please. Tell me. Because–”

The chat chimed. 

 **Station 004d Logged In**  
(Group Communication Mode Activated)  
Username: R Reyes  
Timestamp: 16:19:43

 **R Reyes:**  
alright so it’s not great news  
it’s better than I thought but still not great

 **N Miller:**  
Fucking spit it out Reyes

 **R Reyes:**  
it’s just their server  
something happened for their signal to go down  
it’s just not sending or receiving   
it’s still functional it just needs to be rebooted  
Monty’ll figure it out

 **J Jordan:**  
oh my god thank you 

 **N Miller:**  
You’re sure?

 **R Reyes:**  
did you just ask me if I’m sure?   
seriously Miller?  
me?

 **J Jordan:**  
he’s stressed raven   
leave him be

 **N Miller:**  
How long until it’s working again?

“See,” Bellamy said, the relief in his voice evident. “I told you not to worry.”

 **R Reyes:**  
Monty’s got to figure it out on his own first  
so can’t be much longer

Bellamy settled into the seat beside Miller and scanned the conversation another time before turning to him. 

“Monty, then?” he asked. Miller tried his hardest not to react. Bellamy smiled. “You’re kind of obvious, Miller.” 

“I’m kind of pathetic,” he corrected angrily. It was stupid to fall for Monty, fall for _anyone_ , what with their situation and the end of the fucking world. “The last thing he said before all of this was _talk to you tomorrow_ ,” Miller muttered. “And I’ve been thinking what if I never got to talk to him again? And that fucking makes me…” 

“I get it,” Bellamy said gently.

“It’s just…” he trailed off again, wishing for better words. “He makes me smile.”

Bellamy grinned.

* * *

“Ha!” Monty leaped up, fist pumping. “Got it!”

“You’re sure?” Jackson asked, exchanging worried glances with Harper.

“Totally,” Monty said. The machine hummed. “Maybe.” He looked at the two of them. “Stop watching. It’s making me nervous.”

“Even if this doesn’t fix it,” Harper said kindly, “we know you’ll figure it out."

“Look!” Jackson shouted, gesturing to the computer. 

 **Station 002b Logged In**  
(Group Communication Mode Activated)  
Username:   
Timestamp: 19:19:13

Monty quickly typed in his username. 

 **M Green:**  
anyone out there?

 **C Griffin:**  
Yes!!!!

 **B Blake:**  
Oh thank God

 **O Blake:**  
looks like you’re alive after all  
raven knew you could fix it

The relief that rushed over Monty was insane. He dropped his head backwards with a laugh while Harper and Jackson squeezed his shoulders in support. It had almost been two weeks without talking to the other bunkers, the other delinquents, and Monty had been losing his mind. 

 **C Griffin:**  
Any issues not technology related while you were down?

 **M Green:**  
nope!  
just like  
slowly losing our minds

 **O Blake:**  
haha well 4d sends our love

 **C Griffin:**  
So does 3c

 **B Blake:**  
So does Miller

* * *

 **Station 001a Logged In  
** (Personal Chat Mode Activated)  
Username: N Miller  
Timestamp: 00:15:11

 **N Miller:**  
But really  
I should get to bed soon  
I just… 

 **M Green:**  
I like insanely missed you  
is that weird?  
not bellamy or raven or anything  
but you specifically

 **N Miller:**  
It’s not weird  
At all  
I missed you too  
I was worried out of my fucking mind

They’d been talking for hours now and Miller knew that he should’ve gone to sleep hours ago, but Monty attached a few files of books he’d converted to text and Miller had been downloading them to a tablet and they were just talking. And Miller wasn’t going to get offline if Monty wasn’t. 

 **M Green:**  
but miller when I say I missed you  
I mean that I

Miller watched the blinking cursor. He wanted Monty start a sentence and then backspace. Twice.

 **M Green:**  
I know it’s ridiculous but I like you  
and if you don’t feel the same that’s okay I just

 **N Miller:**  
I do

 **M Green:**  
let me know because  
oh  
you do?

 **N Miller:**  
It feels ridiculous you’re right  
Because of radiation and bunkers

 **M Green:**  
and we haven’t seen each other in months

 **N Miller:**  
Exactly  
But yeah  
I like you too

 **M Green:**  
wow  
wow  
okay well I thought I’d be going to bed soon but  
now I just want to talk to you until the sun comes up

Miller smiled. 

 **N Miller:**  
There’s no sun when you’re underground you know  
So I guess we’ll just be talking forever

 **M Green:**  
good

* * *

Knowing that there was someone out there who wanted to be with you as badly as you wanted to be with them was awful when you couldn’t see them or hear them or touch them. But Miller and Monty spoke every single day and that made things a little more bearable. 

 **N Miller:**  
I’m not telling you this because I want you to convert more books for me  
But I finished the last one you sent to me  
And you should read it I think you’d really like it

 **M Green:**  
that’s probably not going to happen 

 **N Miller:**  
It’s about this fucked up government who sends kids to fight each other to the death  
It’s intense  
I think it’s part of a series

 **M Green:**  
that does sound fucked up  
I’ll look for the next book though!!

 **N Miller:**  
Thank you

But still, Miller longed to hear Monty’s voice again. He was starting to forget it and they still had a month and some change to go before they could even test to see if they could leave the bunkers. 

 **M Green:**  
do you think that the forest will glow more after this or less

 **N Miller:**  
I hope more  
That’d be pretty badass

 **M Green:**  
okay cool  
so forest date as our first date?  
with glowy butterflies and shit?

 **N Miller:**  
Haha yes that sounds nice Monty

 **M Green:**  
and maybe making out?

 **N Miller:**  
Perfect

* * *

“This is it,” Monty said. He could actually feel his heart pounding in his chest as he watched his friends logging in from their various bunkers. It had been over a year and this was the final test. He looked over at Harper who was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “Are you ready?” he asked. 

“No,” she admitted. 

“Seventy percent,” Monty reminded her. They needed the radiation levels below 70% to allow clearance from the bunkers. If even one station failed they’d have to wait another month at the minimum.

 **B Blake:**  
Station 001a radiation levels: 68.19%  
Air test: positive  
Earth test: positive  
Confirmed clear

Monty’s hands shook as he typed. 

 **M Green:  
** station 002b radiation levels: 68.11%  
air test: positive  
earth test: positive  
confirmed clear

 **J Jordan:  
** station 003c radiation levels: 67.61%  
air test: positive  
earth test: positive  
confirmed clear

“Oh my God,” Harper murmured. “It’s happening.”

 **R Reyes:**  
station 004d radiation levels: 69.42%

Harper gasped behind him. 

 **R Reyes:**  
air test: Positive  
earth test: Positive  
confirmed clear

Monty sat, staring at the screen. Tears filled his eyes. “We can go home,” he said. 

 **B Blake:  
** We finally made it

 **J Jordan:**  
is anyone else crying or just me

 **R Reyes:**  
when do we start ascension? 

 **B Blake:  
** Tomorrow  
10am  
See you there

* * *

The journey back to Arkadia was a long one but no one minded. Everyone in the bunker knocked back their transition vitamins and waited as Bellamy and Abby worked to get the door open that had been sealed shut. 

The sun was blinding. It was also freeing. 

The air still smelled like air, still felt like air. The trees still had green leaves. The sky was still blue. 

Miller remembered, suddenly, what it first felt like to land on earth. 

It felt like this. 

Abby looked at the inhabitants of the bunker and smiled. “Let’s go home,” she said.

* * *

The bunkers had been given their names depending on how far they were from Arkadia in an outwardly spiraling arc. It wasn’t surprising, then, that station 001a was the first to arrive. 

They immediately set to work, parking their rovers back in garage and handing out chores to everyone in terms of cleaning and straightening up. People walked around with detectors to test the air once more, others started running the pipes to get water flowing again so they could test that as well. 

It was a busy morning. 

Miller worked to keep himself distracted. His main job was moving supplies from the rovers back into the areas needed and was currently in the med bay with Abby restocking the shelves. Everything was dusty and animals had gotten in in some spaces but generally Arkadia held up against the end of the world. 

“Miller?” he heard. First he thought it was Bellamy but Miller spun at once, overwhelmed at the sight of someone who he hadn’t just been locked up with for a year, even more overwhelmed that it was Monty he was looking at. Before Miller could manage any sort of words Monty was striding toward him quickly, his arms outstretched, pulling him into his arms. “Hey,” Monty gushed as Miller wound his arms around him.

“Hi,” Miller managed, sounding breathless. He readjusted his arms once, twice, three times until he was sure that this was as close as he could get Monty to him. Abby glanced over her shoulder at them with a smile. “You’re taller than I remember,” he murmured, nuzzling down just a bit toward Monty’s neck.

Monty laughed. Miller remembered that laugh perfectly, but hearing it now with Monty in his arms made it hard to breathe. “So are you,” Monty whispered back. Miller’s hands slipped up monty’s back before he cupped the back of his head. He pushed his fingers into Monty’s hair and sighed, closing his eyes, savoring this moment as long as he possibly could. “Bellamy said you were in here,” Monty said, finally pulling back. 

Miller couldn’t stop looking at Monty. He was here. He was really here. 

“Go on,” Abby said, still restocking shelves. “Go see your friends.” 

Miller laughed, wondering when Abby had stepped up into that motherly position with him, before Monty dragged him out of the med bay without looking back. “We’ll send Jackson!” Monty called out as they ran.

* * *

They trickled in bunker by bunker, 4d arriving last. It was good that 1a had been able to get a little bit of work done before people started arriving, because Arkadia turned into a giant celebration as everyone reunited. 

There were so many smiles and so many hugs and so much laughter that Monty couldn’t even believe they’d been underground for so long, that the world had ended and began again while they tucked themselves away. 

They managed to get a little bit more work done but everyone was infinitely distracted, laughing and taking in the sound of one another’s laughter and hugging again and again. 

Bellamy and Clarke held onto each other for a solid ten minutes. 

“Hey,” Raven said to Monty after they’d finished restocking their quarters with their belongings. “We’re all going to stay up tonight and watch the sunrise.” The sun was already beginning to set, making the sky brilliant with oranges and reds and purples, but everyone had left their bunkers after the sun had already climbed into the sky. They wanted to watch the sun actually rise. They wanted to know that a new day was on the horizon. “You in?”

“Obviously,” Monty answered with a laugh. 

They ended up circled around a campfire, Jasper to his left, Miller to his right. They were all here, all of their friends, and none of them could stop smiling.

Miller reached out, lacing his fingers with Monty’s and squeezing once. Monty squeezed back. The night carried on without incident as they passed around a bottle of moonshine that Monty had made underground in hopes he’d be able to drink it in the open air. There were no fights, just stories passed around, and more laughter. 

They were home. They were home. 

All of them started getting sleepy as the night dragged on. Just as Monty considered dozing off against Miller’s shoulder and having him wake him up when the sunrise began, Miller nudged him.

“Monty,” he whispered. “Let’s take a walk.” 

Monty managed to climb to his feet. “The forest is too far away,” he murmured sleepily, resulting in a laugh from Miller. Even Miller was smiling the whole day, real sincere smiles instead of smug little smirks. 

“I’m not taking you to the forest,” Miller murmured as they rounded the corner of Arkadia and out of view of their friends. “I just want–” Miller was cut off as Monty tugged him to a stop and pressed himself on his tiptoes so he could kiss him.

Miller chased Monty’s lips as Monty dropped down from his toes, his hand not laced with Monty’s carefully cradling Monty’s cheek to keep him close. They jumped past any sort of awkwardness and both melted into the kiss. An impatient, pleased and needy noise escaped Miller as he tried yanking Monty closer and Monty grinned into the kiss. 

Before it got too heated they pulled away from one another. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for months,” Miller murmured, eyes still closed, breathing in every bit of Monty that he could. 

Monty arched up for a quick kiss. “Beat ya,” he murmured back. Miller lowered his forehead to Monty’s and that soft and sincere smile was back on his face. “It is _so good_ ,” Monty whispered, “to be here right now.” 

Miller nodded in agreement. “Come to my quarters tonight,” he whispered back. “After the sunrise. I just want to–”

“Yes,” Monty cut him off. He knew there was no rush between them, that Miller probably just wanted to sleep, but he ached for that sort of intimacy. He wanted Miller close to him, especially after he’s been far for so long. 

Miller was grinning again. “Okay.”

* * *

The sun rose with Monty resting his head on Miller’s shoulder. Miller caught sight of Bellamy and Clarke sharing a soft, quick kiss at the sight of the light. Everyone was holding hands. 

Those months underground felt terrifying and hopeless and Miller remembered feeling like death was just around the corner.

But with these people around him and the sun slowly rising over the mountains in the distance, hope was something that Miller wasn’t afraid of. The fire was just coals now and the bottle of moonshine was empty and Miller felt infinitely warm.

“Nate,” Monty whispered. Miller startled at his name, sweet and soft, but dipped to press a kiss to the top of Monty’s head and hummed in response. “Ready for bed?”

The sun would rise tomorrow, too.

“Ready,” he whispered back. 


End file.
